


Alexa play SexyBack by Justin Timberlake

by Tinkyshminky



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Karin has a potty mouth, Superhero Registration Act, Superhero! Sakura, UndercoverSpy! Karin, and naruto is just getting thrown, karin thinks its sexy, sasuke thinks that gross, she has super strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkyshminky/pseuds/Tinkyshminky
Summary: Karin looked over at Sasuke incredulously and then back to the raging pink haired woman leaving craters with her fists, screaming profanities.Something lit in her chest.“Fuck. That’s hot.” She whispered and Sasuke gagged at her side.“Oh god that’s gross."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Karin
Kudos: 42





	Alexa play SexyBack by Justin Timberlake

**Author's Note:**

> This is some hastily made superhero world, in which Sasuke was like a double agent in his time with Orochimaru- accurately dubbed a rat by Kabuto. Karin looks at him once and thinks "look at this fuckin idiot, now i have to help him." and now shes an undercover spy under Yamato. Team seven is Karin's back up when they get wind that Orochi's abandoned base is in fact very much not abandoned- pining ensues.

“Ah Karin, you know when you had left Orochimaru with that rat, I didn't really expect to see your traitorous face again.”

Karin stood still in the center the cavernous room, dark as night all around her, the only light source sneaking through the door, almost afraid to illuminate the horrors she didn’t doubt were hidden, the door had remained open but she knew that one wrong step, she’d be dead before she even reached the exit.

“Yeah well, I must have gotten lost, so if you don’t want to see my face as much as I don’t want to see yours, then I’ll just be on my way. But thanks anyways _Kabuto_.” She responded, hoping the sarcasm hid the crushing need to get the _fuck out of there._

She met Kabuto's gaze, his disgusting yellow eyes glowed in the dimly lit room.

“My agents, tell me you’re a journalist nowadays.” He ignored her remark with a drawl.

“Well I guess I just really wanted to expand on my talents of getting Into people's business, and being a bitch, I was really just suited for the role.”

“Hm, and you really think I believe that? What are you actually, a big bad superhero, or maybe… let see, an undercover agent?” Kabuto wasn’t asking, she knew that, considering his ties, she had no doubt beforehand that he knew of her new profession.

This is why she hated him, well among _many other things_ of course.

“You wouldn’t happen to be here looking for a... _scoop_ , that’s what reporters call it is that right?” Kabuto smirked.

“Of course not! What’s interesting about an evil mastermind's secret hideout? The press would laugh if I bought a story about Konoha's infamous snake villain! Nothing to worry about here!” Karin replied gripping the sleeve of her jacket, if that idiot Sasuke didn’t get here any goddamn faster-

A crash resounded through the building, light cascading through the new opening in the building.

Karin used the distraction to shoot her energy chains from her back, and was glad she didn’t wear her good jacket today, as the chains shredded the back of the fabric.

Kabuto dodged easily to the side, but couldn’t dive away from the mass of orange bodies suddenly attacking him.

_That_ must have been Naruto that Sasuke was always talking about.

Supposedly Her fucking cousin or something like that.

Sasuke stepped beside her, and gave her a side glance.

“What took ya so long you bastard, he was gonna kill me in here!” She griped, but was grateful non the less for the arrival.

“God I should have just left you with Orochimaru.” He snapped back, but Karin knew there was no truth behind the sentiment.

“Yeah right you little bitch, Orochimaru would have seen through you instantly if it wasn’t for me-”

She can vividly remember the younger Sasuke, strutting in on Orochimaru's side, looking like the worst undercover spy she had ever seen. She saved his ass more times than she could count.

“-So be grateful bitch.”

Sasuke heaved out a sigh, and she almost burst out laughing until she saw one Naruto fly behind them, and not a moment later about a dozen more go running back at Kabuto.

“Shouldn’t you like...help him?” Karin asked raising an eyebrow at Sasuke.

“Nope Sakura's got it.”

“Who-“

“ _Shannaro_!” A woman bellowed as she jumped past them and exploded into the pile of bodies. Kabuto went flying backwards along with about twenty Naruto’s.

The pink haired woman wrenched what Karin assumed was the real Naruto from the collar of his jacket-

-And flung him straight into Kabuto's form and they collided with a resounding _thump_ and and echoing groan.

“Is she fucking insane?”

Sasuke paused, as if contemplating before replying.

“No, just angry.”

Karin looked over at Sasuke incredulously and then back to the raging pink haired woman leaving craters with her fists, screaming profanities.

Something lit in her chest.

“Fuck. That’s hot.” She whispered, Sasuke promptly let out a choked off noise as he gagged at her side.

“Oh god that’s gross, I’m going to help them.”

Karin wanted to laugh with renewed fever as she watched Sasuke reluctantly launch into the pink haired woman’s rage, still with a disgusted look on his face.

Yamato walked up beside her taking Sasuke's vacated space.

“He wasn’t supposed to be here, but he’s a snake always getting through our grasp, sorry for putting you into that kind of danger.”

she looked over to the Sakura girl, her tight red suit, and the cute red mask with the small purple diamond on her forehead. Bright Emerald eyes gleaming through.

“I don’t mind, it was worth it.” She grinned. Yamato side eyed her but decided- for his own peace of mind, not to ask any questions.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really going to post this, bc there is like a super crappy second half and I was like ew no fucking way will this chapter see the light of day, but I like the first half and i was like oh? maybe? this isn't complete trash? anyways its like two years old, and I have no interest finishing or revising any of it, so have these few surviving crumbs.
> 
> also I cant spell for shit, and my grammar is atrocious dont mind me. 
> 
> auto correct keeps wanting to change Sasuke to Sapsucker and I like that a lot.


End file.
